


Wikipedia knows better

by LeviTA



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviTA/pseuds/LeviTA
Summary: Timmy always knows, what to do, when Armie is about to lose his head.





	Wikipedia knows better

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, okay, I don’t know, where this was coming from. Last weekend, when Armie had his tiny meltdown, and later the Charmie fandom also had a little meltdown, I decided, from time to time, everyone needs a hug and a good dose of fluff. Maybe someone needs it right now as a distraction from real life. So here it is. 😯 
> 
> Maybe, it’s a really stupid decision, to post this little story online. I’m not a native speaker. So the whole thing is probably a total mess, grammar-wise, expression-wise ... and oh the prepositions. I wasn't sure, how one can find a beta reader since I'm not (yet? *lol*) on tumblr. 🤔 
> 
> So please tell me, if it’s too bad and I will edit the whole thing. 😶

Running. Running faster. 

Who would have thought, an early morning run in the lonely English countryside could become a thing for him. He needs it. To feel something. That his heart is still beating. To hear his pulse going fast in his ears. That he's alive. Somehow. Even the distinct headache throbbing behind his forehead is welcome now. He knows he handled things wrong. He shouldn’t go mental on social media. Shouldn’t drink alcohol in the mornings. Shouldn’t do it, to cope with his reality. But he needed something to numb the anxiety boiling deep in his stomach. He knows it all to well. The nervous feeling, the edginess, the restless mess of his thoughts. The moment when his fears outrun his consciousness. When he has to fucking concentrate, that he’s not going to end up having a panic attack. 

His legs are already aching, his lungs screaming for more air. But he keeps up his speed, trying to blur his inner turmoil. He knows he did it wrong. Again. Hurting the people he loves. He cares for. Hurting himself by ignoring his own needs.

He stops in his tracks abruptly, when he feels his phone vibrating in the pocket of his shorts. Closes his eyes, silently hoping it won’t be an angry message from Liz, why he keeps missing breakfast. Again. His hands are shaking lightly from the exhaustion, when he opens the message.

_[Meet me. Now.]_

Followed by an address of a hotel, which is obviously located not far from his current position. He exhales deeply. Trying to sort out what he just read. A message from Tim. To meet him in the next small town. How’s that ... even possible? 

_[Stop thinking. Just come over here.]_

New message. And a small smile lingers on his lips involuntarily. Relieved, that Timmy still just knows him all too well. A slight hint of warmth scrambles up his spine. Hope. Maybe. 

He checks the exact location of the hotel on his phone, trying to find out, if he could get there by feet. Right now. 

Half an hour later, when Tim opens the door of a hotel room, he's breathing hard. Muscles sore from running all those extra miles. But he doesn’t fucking care. All he cares for are those gold-green eyes. Tired green eyes. And all his fears hit him again within seconds. _He is here, because of your inability to handle your damn life._

He barely doesn’t register, that Tim takes a step back to let him in. Without any words. Suddenly he feels so small in his sweaty clothes, hard on sleep deprivation, still slightly hangover from two or three ... or maybe more Screwdrivers from the other day. He feels so bad for causing all this drama. 

After several silent minutes in the middle of the hotel room, he looks up straight into Tim's eyes. And he doesn’t find any judgement. Nothing of all those negative shit that was growing like an unavoidable nightmare in his head. Instead - there was a small smile on Tim’s face. 

“Seems legit. You think?!” Tim says, a slight quiver in his voice. 

Then it all happens in a split second. They are both close to each other, in each other’s arms, gathering the warmth radiating from each other’s body. Grabbing a fist full of curly hair. Feeling Tim’s delicate hands clutching his shirt. Breathing in Tim’s grounding scent. Finally feeling. Home. 

“I’m sorry, Babe, I'm so sorry.” His anxious thoughts washing over him once again. The fear of loosing the things he lives for. Acting, his kids and the love of his life. “I shouldn’t have brought those things up to social media. I'm so sorry.” Taking in a shuddering breath, bringing his forehead into the crook of Tim’s neck. Trying to realise that Timmy is here, holding him in his arms. For real. Hearing him whisper a tender and never ending line of “It's-okays” into his ear. Feeling the light brush of Tim’s lips against his sensitive skin. 

“No, it’s not okay. Why aren’t you mad at me?” Armie lifts up his head. Trying to stand Timmy’s exploratory gaze, despite the tears of shame stinging in his eyes. 

“Damn, Armie, Baby, I’m not stupid. I know when things are bothering you. I saw it already yesterday night, when we were FaceTiming. But you kept saying everything's just fine and I didn’t want to push. You know as good as I know, that’s not the way to get you talking.” Timmy takes his hand, grazing small circles with his thumb on the back of his fingers, still looking into his eyes. “Will you now tell me, why you are drinking in the mornings and doubting your ability as a father?” Timmy’s hand wanders in a soft touch across his face, his fingers caressing his cheekbone lightly. 

He let’s out a deep breath, staring out of the window, concentrating on the dancing shadows, that the trees are painting on the floor. “Okay, but can I use your shower first? I’m gross from the run.” 

Tim just grins “Don’t think, I’m not realising, that you are playing for time.” With a wink, he throws a towel at him, which had lain neatly folded on the bed.  
When Armie steps in the shower, his feels his shoulders starting to relax slowly under the ongoing rinse of warm water. _Tim is here. Right now._

He leaves the bathroom only in his shorts, trying to catch the last drops of water on his arms with the fluffy towel. A fond smile on his face, when he sees Timmy sitting cross-legged on the bed. His curls falling into his face, with a steaming mug in his hand. “Do you have another shirt with you. Don’t want to put the dirty one back on.” Armie grins sheepishly. Timmy heads over for him, places a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, before he lifts the hem of the shirt he’s wearing “Take this, the other one in my backpack is tiny. Wasn’t prepared to find you shirtless. I mean, not that I mind...” Armie couldn’t help, but has to splay the fingers of his free hand on the small of Tim’s back, caressing up and down his spine for brief seconds, savouring the skin-on-skin feeling. 

“I can’t believe you're actually here in my arms right now.” Armie whispers against Timmy’s neck. His breath tickling the soft skin, causing a chill creeping down Timmy’s back. “Missed you so much” he murmurs. “The last days, I was so happy to spend time with the kids, but something was always missing. I don’t know....” Armie trails off and lets his eyes wander across the room. Trying to find the right words, which would untangle the whole anxious mess, that kept his mind running the days before. 

Tim takes hin hand, leading him to the bed, handing him a second mug with hot tea. “I love English hotel rooms with their ever existing tea stations” Tim muses with a dreamy smile. “Earl Grey?” Armie grins slightly, taking the cup with the amber liquid from Timmy’s hand for a few sips. Still figuring out, how to start talking. 

Timmy sits down behind him, just waiting patiently, chin resting lightly on his shoulder. Armie feels a hand on his stomach. Tim’s palm drawing lazy patterns, as an innocent, securing gesture. 

He sucks in a deep breathe, before he continues hesitantly “I think ... in a way, I just blocked out the whole The King thing is still coming up this year. When you told me on the phone, that there will be a final release date soon and the whole Lily masquerade is going in the next round, it kind of hit me more than I wanted to admit to you ... and maybe even to myself” he sighs. Shifting more of his weight into Timmy’s arms. “And then there were all those party pics from Liz with those strange people and Ford kept on asking, why Liz and I are arguing more often lately. I felt so bad for him, that his parents aren’t able to give him the perfect home he deserves .” He runs a shaky hand through his face. “It just came all together and it felt, like I failed so miserably.” Armie closes his eyes, trying to will down his tears. Feeling the tighter grip Timmy is giving him around his waist. “I hate all this fake shit in our life.” he utters frustrated, cursing the telltale tear that slipped from the corner of his eye. 

“Shh, Babe” barely more than a whisper from Timmy. “We both agreed to do this, to protect our love, your kids and our career. At least for a few more years.” A touch of Tim’s lips on his shoulder ... 

“I know ... but everything suddenly became so real again, when you talked about The King and Lily the other day. I guess I tried to ignore this ugly part of our reality for a while. I am so afraid, to lose you on some point of this whole shit show.” 

“Armie, you won’t lose me, as long as we are on the same page with the things we want and as long as we talk about it.” Timmy’s hands caressing his arms in a soothing motion. “You were the one, who wanted to play the picture perfect Hollywood husband for a while longer in order to meet Liz' requirements. You were the one, who wanted Lily in Dreamland, to get to know her better. And you seemed fine with it. I mean, I’m not even dating her for real. You know that. You are the one, with the actual family and the wedding ring on your finger.” Tim huffs. 

Armie tries to get up from the bed, but two arms holding him in a tight embrace. “Baby, running away won’t help us. Just talk to me.” Timmy pulls him in a lying position on the soft mattress. Leaving them as a big pile of arms and legs. “Why are you always so mature?” Armie grumbles with his mouth buried in Tim’s neck playfully mock-biting his bony shoulder, which causes a surprised giggle from Tim “Oh, I'm not. I am the biggest goofball on earth.” 

“I guess, it was just a bit too much all at once the last few days. Missed you so badly.” Armie grazes a foot slowly up and down Timmy’s shin and places a trace of tiny kisses along his jaw. “When I was alone with kids, all I wanted was you, there with us.” 

“Armie, when you're having second thoughts about our decisions, to handle these things - you know, I won’t bat an eyelash, if you’d say, we are going to out us tomorrow. But we both love acting so much. It won’t be the same ever again. You taught me the Hollywood game. Could you live with it right now, to probably lose this dream?” 

“See, what I mean?!” Armie almost pouts. “Always the mature one.” He wraps his arms completely around Timmy’s body, inhaling deeply, and pulling him on top of him. Looking into his eyes pensively. “You are right, we both wanted it that way and I’m still okay with our decision. It’s just ... sometimes I lose my head a little bit. I’m sorry for being a drama queen.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” Tim catches his lips with his own, slowly moving them against each other. Giving him all the reassurance he needs right now. “You are allowed to feel.” Armie hums in response, grabbing Tim’s slender hips with his hands, pulling him closer “Yes, I like what I feel.” 

“Oh you dork, you know what I mean.” Tim slaps one hand on Armie’s chest. “Seriously, next time, when you’re about to drown in your own head, just give me a call.” He stills his hand over Armies heart and squeezes lightly. “Did you hear me?” 

Armie nods, a wry smile on his face. “Can you just tell me from time to time, that everything is going to be okay?” Placing his lips on the corner of Timmys mouth, enjoying the warmth of the skin and feeling the little nod from Tim. 

“I love you, Armie. I know we will get our happy end. And I will tell you this every day from now on, if it helps.” 

He smiles thankfully and whispers directly into Tims ear, causing a little shudder. “One day, it will be true, what wikipedia already did say. Then I'm the one, who'll change the spouse category back. To Timothée Chalamet.” Timmy chuckles amused. “As long as you will change my wiki page too. _'Timothée Chalamet married his long-time partner and love of his life, Armie Chalamet [born: Hammer].'_ ” They let out a content hum in unison, linking fingers together, sharing intense kisses, which are growing more and more passionate with every passing second. 

**Author's Note:**

> edit: In case anyone is wondering, I edited the formatting, because ao3 messed up with the html tags, when I uploaded the story.


End file.
